please father
by aguma
Summary: no summary


**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos, dll, dsb**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Please Father**

* * *

Sejak dulu, hanya teriakan dan bantingan gelas yang bisa kudengar dirumahku. Dari balik pintu kamarku yang tebal aku bisa mendengar teriakan mereka. Dengan jelas bisa kudengar cacian, setiap makian dan teriakan. Mereka, kedua orang tuaku, yang setiap saat selalu bertengkar tanpa memepedulikan diriku yang meringkuk dibalik pintu kamar. Menangis tanpa isakan setiap malam. Malam menjadi mimpi buruk dan tidur tidak menolong sama sekali.

Suatu ketika aku melihat ayah mengambil sebuah botol dan membantingnya didepan ibu yang sedang menangis. Dari balik celah pintu aku melihat duniaku yang sudah hancur bahkan sebelum aku tahu apa itu dunia. Tubuh kecilku bergetar ketakutan, kedua mataku terbuka lebar ketika sebuah tamparan mendarat diwajah ibu. Ibu jatuh tersungkur dan menatapku dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata dan tersenyum kecil.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayah hingga melakukan hal seperti itu. Ayah menatapku sekilas lalu mendekatiku, mendorong tubuh kecilku kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu kamarku lalu menguncinya dari luar. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara isak tangis ibuku. Itulah hal terakhir yang kuingat dari ibuku.

Karena setelah hari itu, setiap pagi aku tak lagi mendengar teriakan dan caci maki. Tidak lagi kudengar suara isak tangis ibu. Semua digantikan dengan suara bantingan botol ataupun gelas. Karena ayah sudah tak bisa lagi menyiksa ibu. Karena ibu sudah pergi meninggalkan diriku sendirian didunia yang sudah rusak ini.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan ayah masih saja suka membanting berbagai benda. Meski ayah tak pernah memukulku atau memakiku, tetap saja dia selalu marah-marah tidak jelas hingga sekarang diumurku yang sudah menginjak dewasa.

Dulu aku selalu berpikir bahwa ayah adalah orang tanpa hati yang dengan tega menyiksa ibu seperti itu. Bahkan sebelum aku bisa menyayanginya sebagai ayah aku sudah membencinya terlebih dahulu. Dia selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari berbagai hal, bahkan dari diriku. Bahkan rasa sayanganya hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Dia adalah pria yang sudah tak bisa tertolong. Setiap kali dia menatapku aku bisa melihat kehampaan dan kesediahan disana. Dia bahkan pernah berusaha mengusirku dari rumah. Membuatku menjauhinya, membuatku meninggalkannya yang sudah sangat menyedihkan sendirian.

Ayah, apa kau lupa kalau aku ini putri kecilmu yang manis. Putrimu yang dulu pernah kau peluk dan menangis dalam gendonganmu. Putri yang dulu kau tangisi kelahirannya. Putri yang seharusnya kau sayangi.

Hari itu saat aku pulang kerja, aku melihat rumah berantakan. Pecahan gelas dan botol ada dimana-mana. aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengepalkan tanganku marah. Sampai kapan kau akan begini ayah. Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini.

Saat aku memasuki ruang tamu kulihat kau tengah duduk merenung. Aku mendekatimu dan kau menatapku dingin seperti biasa. Kau berdiri dan mengambil botol kosong dari meja dihadapanmu dan mengacungkannya padaku. Dengan suara serak yang lelah kau memperingatkanku untuk tidak mendekatimu.

"Menjauh dariku!" ucap ayah.

Aku menatapmu sedih dan berdiri mematung.

"Ayah" panggilku.

Kau tak menjawab panggilanku dan tetap menatapku dingin.

"Ayah, aku mohon" ucapku lirih.

"Pergi saja kau dari sini! Pergi!" ucap ayah dingin lalu melemparkan botol ditangannya.

Botol itu mengantam lantai tepat didepanku. Aku sudah tidak berjengit kaget dengan hal itu. aku sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Airmata membasahi pipiku dan aku menangis lagi. Aku menatap sedih ayah yang sudah kembali duduk dikursinya. Kembali merenungkan hal yang aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Aku mendekatinya dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Namun ayah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tapi aku tahu dia akan mendengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Ayah, aku sesungguhnya ingin sekali meninggalkanmu seperi apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi asal ayah tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu! Tidak bisa!" Seruku serak.

Ayah masih tidak mau menatapku dan tetap diam.

"Apa ayah lupa kalau aku ini anak ayah? Ayah lupa aku putri ayah?" lanjutku.

Ayah menatapku dari sudut matanya, tapi masih tidak bicara.

"Aku ingin sekali memebencimu karena membuat ibu menangis dan pergi dariku! Aku ingin membencimu karena membuatku hidup dalam kekacauan ini! Aku sangat ingin membencimu karena kau tidak pernah menyayangiku!" Ucapku penuh emosi.

Dan akhirnya ayah menatapku tepat dikedua mataku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu." Ucapku lirih dan kembali menangis.

Satu hal yang kupikir tak pernah akan terjadi dalam hidupku adalah saat dimana ayah mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku membeku dan kembali menatapnya. Kulihat senyum mengembang diwajah tuanya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Pergilah." Ucapnya tulus.

Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suara lembut ayah.

Hari itu aku pergi meninggalkan duniaku yang sudah hancur dan memulai dunia baru dengan seseorang yang tengah menantiku didepan pintu rumahku. Aku meninggalkan ayahku, rumahku dan kenangan buruku. Membiarkannya menjadi kenangan yang tersimpan rapi dalam kotak ingatanku.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana ayahku menurunkan botol ditangannya untuk cinta dari putrinya. Cinta untukku, putrinya **Haruno Sakura**.


End file.
